Not A Fan
by Wizard Of Oz shipper1
Summary: Ally Dawson is a shy girl who doesn't hardly talk at all. Her best friend Trish is the only one that can get two words out of her, but she has a secret that not even Trish knows about... Austin Moon is a cocky teenage famous boy that everyone loves but Ally. Even Trish is in love with him. What happens when Austin comes to Ally's school one day, and finds out her secret?
1. Have you ever

She sit's in her room and holds up the bible and then looks up to the sky. Jesus, Have you ever been abused, have you ever lost afather? No! So why are you telling me to hold on when I can't take it any longer! Yes you got beaten, but not by your parents! You've never lost one of your parents, so how do you know how I feel. The shy brunet asks Jesus. She used to be this little girl with all this faith but now she doesn't have any. She doesn't like Austin Moon! That's for sure, but is there a reason, why he showed up at her school? Read more to find out!


	2. Not A Fan

Authors POV

She Picks Up the Glass

As He Picks Up His Guitar

She Runs The Glass Across Her Arm

As He Runs His Fingers Across The Cords

She Lets Tears Slip From Her Eyes

As He Lets A Song Slip From His Mouth

She Gets Beatin On

As He Beats On The Drums

She Cries Her Eyes Out

As He Sings His Heart Out.

But One Thing That She Doesn't Know, Is That He Is Singing About Her. About Her Tears, Her Pain, Her Blood, Her Everything, Because She Is His Everything. And One Thing That He Wishes, Is That She Would Tell Him Her Secret So He Could Help Her, But He Doesn't Know Why She Doesn't Like Him... And Why 'She's Not A Fan...


	3. The Beggining

Ally's POV

'Stupid', Useless', 'Unworthy', 'Little piece of trash.' All of there words zoomed through my head. I ran into my bed room where I keep some pieces of shattered glass and I picked up a piece and started stabbing myself in the arm with it as hard as I ever had and watched the blood come pouring out. And I started crying. No not because of the pain of the glass or the bruises on my back. What really hurts is there words. Wait! Lets hit the pause button for a second!

Hi I'm Ally Dawson and I'm fifteen and yes I cut, and don't you dare tease me about it! It's not like anyone else doesn't do it! Sorry... It's just- If you only knew what I go through then you would understand why I snapped. Well maybe this story will explain it better...

*Slap* I woke up to a stinging sensation on the side of my right cheek. I was definitely awake now! And I looked to see my moms face and she started smirking. And then I was thrown off my bed and started to get kicked, punched, and stomped on, but yet I had no tears in my eyes what so ever. If you gut this kind of treatment everyday of your life sense you were four, then you wouldn't cry either! Get your butt up and get ready for school you useless, piece of trash!" Mom said while stomping on me. She went out of my room while slamming the door and I got up and turned on the radio not to loudly, because my mom was in the bathroom, and guess who's song came on? Stupid Austin Moons song! Why do hate him? You ask. Oh that's easy! He's just another one of those stupid stuck up celebrities that you can't get to shut up about them selves. I slipped on an old sweater to cover up my cuts, which I also get teased for wearing, but even if I didn't wear this, then I would still get teased for all the scares on my arms. I looked at my breakfast and there was only a bread crumb on a plate. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door...

I finally arrived at school and there was this big crowd surrounding this huge car. I decided to investigate it and I finally saw the reason why everyone was crowded around the school doors. Austin Moon. He saw me and smirked. I just rolled my eyes and decided to go around the back. I pulled out the key that the principle gave me, because he knew that I was getting bullied. Just as I was about to unlock the door, someone snatched the key out of my hand. "Where do you think your going?" I looked up to see, Austin Moon! He smirked just as hard as he could, and I said, "To school. You know that place with books and teachers, and is for learning?" I said in a 'duh' tone. He just stayed there and stared. I pushed him out of the way while nobody was looking and I walked into the school building. I went straight to the music room and started to sing this song...

You always try to point out my flaws

And they always mistake me as some helpless cause

And she will always try to find ways to be better than me and

I'm so invisible that one day they'll open there eyes and see that I realize,

(Chorus) I'll never be good enough for you

And I'll never be good enough for them

I'll never be good enough for her

And I'll never be good enough for him

But that doesn't matter, cause I'm good enough for me...

*Ring* Well that's the bell. I heard someone clapping and I turned around, but I didn't see anyone... I just hope that they didn't see me singing...

Austin's POV

"Austin you have to go to school!" My manager Jimmy Star yelled. "But why?" I pouted. "Because I said so!" Jimmy answered back. I let out a huff and then got my backpack and hopped in my limo and rode to school. I can't wait until next year! Then I'll be able to get my driving permit. I got to school and all the girls started swarming around me like bee's when they see honey. I smirked to my self I guess that I'm the honey. Suddenly a girl came up to me doing the most stupid walk in the world. "Hi Austie. My name is Brooke and I think that your hot." She said and I could of sworn that I just through up a little in my mouth... Then I saw this one little short girl walk up towards the crowd and then she looked at me and I smirked. She just rolled her eyes and walked towards the back of the school. No! Not cool! I like this girl and she needs to talk to me! Every girl in this school loves me except for her. Well that's about to change! I slipped away from the crowd and ran to the back of the school and grabbed the key out of that girls hand. "Where do you think your going?" I asked smirking. "School. You know that place that has books, and teachers, and where you go to learn." She said in a 'duh' tone of voice. I just got lost in her eyes and stood right there and she took me bye surprise by nudging me and she walked inside. I tiptoed behind her and saw her go to some room and she started singing the most beautiful song ever! At the end of the song I clapped and then she started to turn around and I ran away. Well this school day will be interesting...


	4. My Girl

_**Hi everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy, but here I am! And here is a new chapter of 'Not A Fan'!**_

* * *

___ Ally's POV_

I walked into homeroom, and I realized that nobody was there. I looked at the clock, and it was exactly 9:00! School was supposed to have already started! And I was the only one there? I got cut out of my thoughts when I heard screaming coming from the hallway. I ran out of the classroom and into the hallway. And guess what I saw... Yup! Austin M. Moon! What the heck does the M. stand for anyway? I saw every single one of my classmates surrounded by Austin Moon! Even TRSH! I heard everyone say things like, "OMG! YOUR AUSTIN MOON!" "C-CAN YOU SIGN MY RETAINER AUSTIN?" Then I heard the sweetest voice ever! "So I see that he gets on your nerves to huh?" It was my crush Jake! 9I know that he doesn't exist on the show but I wanted to add him in). I said, "Yup! He thinks that he's got it just because every girl in school loves him! Except for me of course!" Jake chuckled. 'Watch this," He went over to Austin and said, 'Hey dude! I hear that your rich! Do you mind buying me a mansion? I was going to ask my lady friend over there to marry me tonight." I chuckled and his fakeness and Austin's face turned red as a cherry and he balled his fist up until his knuckles turned white. Jake turned around and went back to me and chuckled I think somebody likes you!" "Yeah! No kidding!" I laughed. Then I stopped when I heard the sound of MY TEACHERS VOICE! He said, 'Okay everyone, we will be skipping homeroom, because of a celebrity being here. Jake turned to me only to see my mouth wide open. He chuckled and said, "Well, it looks like we aren't going anywhere! Do you mind showing me another one of your magnificent songs?" And before you ask, yes I do show Jake my songs! We are really good friends and he's a musician too, so we sing each other songs sometimes and I wrote a certain part of my new song about him, because like I said before, I really like him! "Sure! I 've been working on a new one!' He said, "Cool!" He started to say something else, but the bell rung and he said, "Let's get out of here before we get ran over by Austin Moon fans!" He grabbed my hand and ran. When we were alone, he put his arm around me and we walked into the music room. And let me just say, right now, I am in heaven!

Austin's POV

I was talking to these people who were all interested in me being famous and all of a sudden I heard some boy say, watch this, and he came up to me and said, 'Hi dude! I heard that you were rich and I was wondering if you could buy me a mansion? I was going to ask my lady friend over there to marry me tonight." I looked over and it was the girl of my dreams standing right there and he was going to ask her to marry him? Not on my watch! My face turned red and I balled my hand into a fist until my knuckles turned white. The guy turned around and walked back to the girl and said something that made her chuckle and that made me even more mad and then I realized, 'It was a joke! It was all a stupid joke! The teacher said something but I didn't hear him, because I was to focused on her and _him!_ I got snapped out of my thoughts by the bell. I heard him say something else to her then grab her hand and run, That's it! If he asks her out, then I will kill him! She's my girl! Not his, I glared at him with all my might! He put his arm around her! 'Okay that's it! Game on!'

Jake's POV

I walked away with my arm around her and I could feel Austin glaring at me! But I didn't turn back. I had Ally and that's all that matters!

_**(A/N) Please comment and vote! And sorry for keeping you all waiting so long! Love ya'll Bye! ~Kristin**_


End file.
